hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
United Soviet Socialist Republic of Japan
the '''United Soviet Socialist Republic of Japan '''or commonly called either '''Communist Japan '''or the '''USSRJ '''was a puppet state of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) starting on October 3, 1957 until the USSR collapsed in 1991. It's capital city was Jaskai, USSRJ (or more commonly called Jaskai, Japan) It increased tensions between the USSR and the United States. History On October 1, 1957...Soviet forces entered Jaskai State, Japan in a hostile move while supporting North Korean forces in the invasion of South Korea. by the morning of October 2, the Battle of Jaskai began when American and Japanese forces confronted Soviet forces near the city of Jaskai, Japan. Soviet forces with the help of Chinese forces were able to capture the city of Jaskai around 0400 hours on October 3, 1957...forces continued towards Tokyo until about 1900 hours on October 3, when the Japanese surrendered. All of Japan south of Aisdk, Japan was annexed and formed into the USSRJ at 2300 hours on October 3. Akis Dia's dad, Nikolai Dia II was sworn in as the first leader of the USSRJ at 1200 hours on October 4, 1957. the USSR gave the USSRJ nuclear weapons through the rest of 1957 and 1958. Nikolai was killed by the Japanese military in the second Battle of Jaskai. in reponse Nikolai Dia III was sworn in as the leader of the USSRJ on January 1, 1960. Nikolai Dia III was only 13 at the time, and was Akis Dia's brother, he resigned on June 13, 1967 after being suspected of helping Japan. He would go on to become a member of the Japan Armed Forces, he would retire in 2007 and still is alive to this very day in North Jaskai. Akis Dia was sworn in as the leader of the USSRJ on June 14, 1967, however he quickly moved to Austrio where he would go on to create West Austrio. on October 3, 1967...the USSRJ celebrated their 10 year anniversary without a leader due to Akis Dia's resignation on October 1, 1967. therefore Joseph Stalin had to take over power as the leader of the USSR and USSRJ on October 5, 1967 until January 1, 1968 when a new leader was sworn in for the USSRJ. the USSRJ joined the Warsaw Pact on January 10, 1968...the USSRJ started nuclear weapons testing on January 28, 1968. and their missile nearly struck Austrio, resulting in the Austrio-USSRJ nuclear exchange. which made the Cold War even worse, on January 30, 1968...Japan moved troops into the weakened USSRJ with the help of Austrio. however the USSR struck Austrio's capital city on Groundhogs Day 1968 resulting in Japan and Austrio withdrawing troops from the USSR and USSRJ. the United Nations put sanctions on the USSRJ on February 4, 1968 due to using nuclear weapons without reason. To keep a stable government, on October 5, 1969...the USSRJ sold Aisdk State and Yongdan State to Japan, decreasing tensions between the two nations. the deal fell through on January 10, 1970...officially ending the Austrio-USSRJ nuclear confrontation. the USSRJ put the past behind them, and made friends with Japan somehow in February 1970. they even made a capitalist party without the USSR's permission during the June 1970 elections. however Soviet forces invaded their own puppet state in August and September 1970...and on October 1, 1970, the former government of the USSRJ from before February 1970 was reinstalled. therefore cutting all ties with Japan, Japan declared war on the USSR and USSRJ on January 1, 1971...however the war ended on January 5, 1971. the rest of the 70's nothing really happened, however in the 80's the 6th leader of the USSRJ was sworn in due to the 5th leaders death on October 3, 1989...however, the government started to suffer in 1990, and the government collapsed on June 24, 1991. leaving behind 22 new nations, however all 22 nations were annexed into Japan by the start of 1992.